


(Not) Sick

by Goneahead



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goneahead/pseuds/Goneahead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is sick, Danny's a mother hen. (drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble for mini wrimo. Prompt: cuddling while sick. Yes AO3, this is 100 words.

~~+~~

Danny draped a blanket over Steve, who was huddled on the couch.

"Not sick." Steve mumbled around a spoonful of soup.

"You, my friend, are sick. Grace gave it to me; I gave it to you." Danny sat down, pulled the blanket over both of them, slipped an arm around Steve. "This? Is what normal people do when we're sick. Blankets, hot soup, lots of bad TV. Not being dragged off your death bed and then shot at by smugglers."

Steve leaned into him, shivering. "It was a harpoon."

"It was a harpoon _gun_ , Steven. Now finish your soup."

~~+~~


End file.
